ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1982 in film
Events *June = PG-rating film E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, becomes one of the highest-grossing box-office success until Jurassic Park, *July 23 = During production of Twilight Zone: The Movie, 53-year-old American actor Vic Morrow and two child actors were accidentally killed during a scene involving an operated helicopter. The accident led to reforms in film-making safety and child-labor laws. *The THX Sound System is developed for use in movie theaters. * Hugh Grant makes his film debut. *October 8 = Angelina Jolie makes her film debut as a child actress appearing with her father Jon Voight, in Lookin' to Get Out. She next appeared on film as an adult 11 years later in Cyborg 2. * The Coca-Cola Company acquires Columbia Pictures Top grossing films (U.S.) source: http://boxofficemojo.com/yearly/chart/?yr=1982&p=.htm Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: Gandhi - Indo-British Films, Columbia :Best Director: Richard Attenborough - Gandhi (film) :Best Actor: Ben Kingsley - Gandhi (film) :Best Actress: Meryl Streep - Sophie's Choice :Best Supporting Actor: Louis Gossett, Jr. - An Officer and a Gentleman :Best Supporting Actress: Jessica Lange - Tootsie :Best Foreign Language Film: Volver a empezar (Begin the Beguine), directed by José Luis Garci, Spain Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial :Best Actor: Ben Kingsley - Gandhi (film) :Best Actress: Meryl Streep - Sophie's Choice :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: Tootsie :Best Actor: Dustin Hoffman - Tootsie :Best Actress: Julie Andrews - Victor/Victoria :Other :Best Director: Richard Attenborough - Gandhi (film) :Best Foreign Film: Gandhi (film), India Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :Missing, directed by Costa Gavras, United States :Yol (The Way), directed by Yilmaz Güney, Turkey Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :The State of Things (Der Stand der Dinge), directed by Wim Wenders, W. Germany / Portugal / USA Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Die Sehnsucht der Veronika Voss (Veronika Voss), directed by Rainer Werner Fassbinder, W. Germany Films released in 1982 *''48 Hours, starring Nick Nolte and Eddie Murphy *Android'' *''Annie, directed by John Huston, starring Aileen Quinn and Albert Finney *Airplane II: The Sequel'' (re-released in 2006) *''Arth, directed by Mahesh Bhatt, Silver Lotus Award for best Indian actress Shabana Azmi *The Beach Girls'' *''The Beastmaster'' *''The Beehive, (''La Colmena) Golden Bear (award) winner 1982 *''Best Friends'' *''The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas, starring Burt Reynolds, Dolly Parton and Charles Durning *Blade Runner, directed by Ridley Scott, starring Harrison Ford, Rutger Hauer, Sean Young, Edward James Olmos and Daryl Hannah *Blue Island'' *''The Border'' *''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' *''Cat People, starring Nastassja Kinski and Malcolm McDowell *Class of 1984'' *''Creepshow'' *''Comeback, starring Eric Burdon, Julie Carmen *Conan the Barbarian, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger *The Dark Crystal'' *''Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid'' *''Death Wish II'' *''Dimensions of Dialogue'' *''Diner'' *''Eating Raoul'' *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, directed by Steven Spielberg, starring Henry Thomas, Dee Wallace-Stone, Peter Coyote, Robert McNaughton and Drew Barrymore *L'étoile du nord'' *''Fanny and Alexander'' *''Fast Times at Ridgemont High, starring Sean Penn, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Judge Reinhold, Phoebe Cates, Robert Romanus and Ray Walston *Firefox'' *''First Blood, starring Sylvester Stallone *The Flight of Dragons'' *''Fighting Back'' *''Fitzcarraldo'' *''Frances, starring Jessica Lange, Sam Shepard and Kim Stanley *Friday the 13th Part III'' *''Gandhi, directed by Richard Attenborough, starring Ben Kingsley *Grease 2, starring Maxwell Caulfield and Michelle Pfeiffer *Halloween III: Season of the Witch'' *''Hanky Panky'' *''Heidi's Song'' *''The Herdsman'' *''Hey Good Lookin'' *''Honkytonk Man'' *''Humongous'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''I Ought to Be in Pictures'' *''Inchon!'' *''Killing 'em Softly, directed by Max Fischer, starring George Segal and Irene Cara *Koyaanisqatsi *Let's Spend the Night Together'' (Rolling Stones' concert film) *''Love Child'' *''The Man from Snowy River'' (a) *''Making Love'' *''The Marathon Family'' *''Megaforce'' *''Missing, directed by Costa Gavras, starring Jack Lemmon and Sissy Spacek, Palme d'Or winner *The Missionary'' *''Monkey Grip'' *''Monty Python Live at the Hollywood Bowl'' *''Moonlighting'' *''My Favorite Year, starring Peter O'Toole *The Night of the Shooting Stars, by Paolo Emilio Taviani *An Officer and a Gentleman, directed by Taylor Hackford, starring Richard Gere, Debra Winger and Louis Gossett, Jr. *Paradise'' starring Phoebe Cates and Willie Aames *''Partners'' *''Personal Best'' *''Pink Floyd The Wall'' *''The Plague Dogs'' *''Poltergeist, starring Craig T. Nelson, JoBeth Williams, Dominique Dunne, Oliver Robins, Heather O'Rourke, Zelda Rubinstein and Beatrice Straight *Pokrovsky Gates'' *''Porky's'' *''Purple Haze, Sundance Grand Jury Prize *Querelle'' *''Quest for Fire'' *''A Question of Silence'' *''The Return of Martin Guerre'' *''Richard Pryor: Live on the Sunset Strip'' *''Rocky III'' *''The Secret of NIMH'' *''She Grazed Horses on Concrete'' *''Showdown at Eagle Gap'' *''Six Pack'' *''Sophie's Choice, directed by Alan J. Pakula, starring Meryl Streep, Kevin Kline and Peter MacNicol *Soup For One'' *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' *''Starstruck'' (a) *''The State of Things, Golden Lion winner, by director Wim Wenders *Street Music, Sundance Grand Jury Prize *Swamp Thing'' *''The Sword and the Sorcerer'' *''Tempest'' *''Tenebrae'' *''Tex'' *''That Night in Varennes'' *''This Is Elvis'' *''The Thing, starring Kurt Russell *Things Are Tough All Over'' *''Timerider, starring Fred Ward *Time Stands Still'' *''Tootsie, directed by Sydney Pollack, starring Dustin Hoffman, Jessica Lange and Teri Garr *Trail of the Pink Panther'' *''Tron'' *''Turkey Shoot'' *''The Verdict, directed by Sidney Lumet, starring Paul Newman, Charlotte Rampling, James Mason, Jack Warden and Milo O'Shea *Veronika Voss, Golden Bear award winner *Vice Squad'' *''Victor/Victoria, starring Julie Andrews, James Garner, Robert Preston and Lesley Ann Warren *Volver a empezar'' Academy Award for Foreign language film *''War and Peace'' *''Wend Kuuni'' *''The World According to Garp, starring Robin Williams, Glenn Close, John Lithgow and Mary Beth Hurt *The Year of Living Dangerously, starring Mel Gibson, Sigourney Weaver and Linda Hunt *We of the Never Never'' *''Yol, Palme d'Or winner *Young Doctors in Love'' Wide-release movies January-March April-June July-September October-December Births *January 1 - Anusha Dhandekar, Indian actress *March 11 - Thora Birch, American actress *April 1 - Sam Huntington, American actor *April 30 - Kirsten Dunst, American actress *May 16 - Dean Kissell, American actor, writer *July 24 - Anna Paquin, New Zealand actress *September 30 - Lacey Chabert, American actress *October 3 - Stephen Droegmoeller, American actor *November 12 - Anne Hathaway, American actress *November 30 - Elisha Cuthbert, Canadian actress *December 17 - Leander Suleiman, American actress Deaths *January 30 - Stanley Holloway, English actor *March 5 - John Belushi, actor *March 6 - Ayn Rand, writer *April 25 - Celia Johnson, English actress (Brief Encounter) *May 29 - Romy Schneider, Austrian actress *June 10 - Rainer Werner Fassbinder, director *June 18 - Curt Jurgens, Austrian actor *June 29 - Henry King, actor, director *July 12 - Kenneth More English actor *August 7 - Jill Banner, actress *August 12 - Henry Fonda, actor *August 29 - Ingrid Bergman, actress *September 14 - Grace Kelly, actress *November 1 - King Vidor, Film director *November 4 - Dominique Dunne, actress *November 5 - Jacques Tati - French director, actor *November 21 - Lee Patrick, actress Film debuts *Glenn Close *Whoopi Goldberg *Angelina Jolie *Michael Keaton *Eddie Murphy Category:Years in film Category:1982 in film